Llegaste Tú
by khopelia
Summary: Cielos, sí que es muy tímida, se ve pálida, no es que vea mal, es linda, no, es hermosa eso es más completo, ¡no te distraigas Anna! ¡Se ve que se siente mal! ¡No te quedes ahí idiota ve con ella! Así que; Apresuradamente Anna, fue al asiento de Elsa ... ¿Quieres saber el resto? entra y lee esta historia. Elsanna/ universidad/ magia.
1. ¡Porqué Hoy!

**Casi todos los grandes romances que hemos conocido a través de las películas de Hollywood nos han dejado la impresión de ser algo imposible o sin más algo que podría ser tan ficticio como el ver algún día que los cerdos vuelen; todo se ha hecho tan monótono que es tanta la indiferencia de la humanidad por sentir algo más que una necesidad, el mundo ha estado envuelto en un velo de odio y rencor que, la palabra amor es inexistente en estos tiempos.**

 **Pero no todo es color gris y deprimente, hace tiempo en un lugar muy diferente al nuestro hubieron dos personas que sólo para ellos existió el amor verdadero.**

 **Sé que suena cursi pero sí, estoy describiendo mi vida amorosa como si fuera un cuento de hadas, pero para mí lo fue; mejor dicho si no creía en las divinidades, las circunstancias me hicieron cambiar de opinión, ¿porque lo digo? Porque lo que me sucedió no creo que a muchas personas les pase, he sido la más afortunada ¿será?… bueno dejemos las palabras y si no se aburren les contare la historia de mi vida y toda las desventuras que viví, solo por una persona muy especial… Elsa.**

Día 12 de enero del 2017

Rayos ¡llego tarde como siempre! si no fuera por esa estúpida alarma seguiría soñando en mi cómoda cama, yo no sé porque la vida es tan apresurada; todos vienen y van con su propio ritmo, pero qué más da, entre más lo pienso más estoy convencida que nada cambiara. Hoy tengo clases mixtas con los odiosos de arquitectura… aggh! Es lo peor para empezar el día, lo bueno de todo esto es que Olaf está conmigo, hablando del ya debería estar aquí.

\- i Hey Anna!

-¡Olaf Demoraste mucho! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento, en el camino me encontré una linda Viejecita y quise ayudarle a cruzar la vía, pero ya estoy aquí; vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo, el Sr. Oaken nos hará trabajar el doble.

 **Mientras tanto En la universidad**

Cielos kristoff deja de teclear tan duro, ¡romperás el teclado!

-Un tipo está pateándome el culo ¡no puedo evitarlo!

\- ¿Tienes que jugar aquí? Es molesto cuando quiero estudiar…

-Cálmate hermana ¡Dios! ¿Porque siempre eres tan irritante?

-Oye esa línea es mía…

El salón se empieza a llenar, Olaf y Anna llegaron a tiempo para sentarse en sus lugares favoritos, no es que sean muy estudiosos, pero con normalidad prestan atención a la clase. Anna por su parte empieza a sacar su laptop sin más preocupación;

De pronto siente que alguien le observaba, quito por un momento la mirada del ordenador y al instante choco miradas con cierta rubia platinada que la miraba, al instante la rubia de la cual no sabía nombre aun desvió su mirada a una libreta que tenía en mano, para así seguir conversando con un chico de gran corpulencia.

El profesor Oaken entra al salón y saluda a todo el mundo como de costumbre deja sus cosas y se dirige al grupo.

¡Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes! ¿Tuvieron un buen descanso este fin de semana, yha? Les tengo grandes noticias; para su proyecto final trabajaran en conjunto con la facultad de arquitectura, emocionante ¿no? , lo primero que quiero que hagan es que en el recipiente que hay al lado mío ingresen un papel con su nombre y ¿qué creen?

La mayoría de las personas estaban calladas y otras hablaban pero al darnos indicaciones el profesor Oaken todos empezaron a prestar atención, a mí no me importaba mucho la actividad así que seguí escuchando...

! Haremos un sorteo! dijo Oaken tan emocionado que su felicidad se comparaba con la apatía de cada estudiante al saber la noticia. Así que cuando diga sus nombres júntense con su compañero designado.

Todo el salón solo se limitó a gruñir y refunfuñar

-Que bien, ahora no solo tendremos que trabajar con los constructores lego, ¡sino que haremos equipo con ellos! Dijo sven con sarcasmo.

-Calma Sven no puede ser tan malo, si no lo intentamos no sabremos el resultado –decía Anna mientras escribía su nombre en el papel.

\- A propósito Sven, ¿cuándo rayos llegaste tú? No te vimos entrar ¿cierto Anna?-dijo Olaf.

-Olaf, sabes que Sven es como la niebla, nunca sabes cuando llega ni se va.

-Me conoces bien Anna –decía Sven.

Mientras tenían este monologo el grupo de tres, los compañeros de arquitectura tenían las mismas opiniones de la facultad de Arte.

Oye Elsa ¿Crees que sea buena idea trabajar con estos tipos de arte? No lo sé, solo parecen un poco raros, además ¿qué tenemos que ver con ellos?- dijo kristoff dejando el juego a un lado.

Solo diré dos cosas; uno. tenemos mucho que ver amigo mío, ¿no has puesto atención en ninguna clase? Y segundo, sabes que en la universidad les decimos los incomprendidos.

Mira quien lo dice, reina del hielo - dijo kristoff con una sonrisa socarrona, solo el bromeaba de esa manera con Elsa, ya que desde muy pequeños han sido amigos y sabía que a Elsa no le lastimaba que él le dijera ese apodo.

Espero y no tengas que trabajar con uno de esos inadaptados linda-dijo Hans que estaba sentado detrás de ellos.

Entrometiéndose en la plática como siempre – dijo Elsa.

¡Muy bien clase! Ya tenemos todos los nombres de cada uno así que le pido y este atentos cuando les mencione, recuerden lo que he dicho, oyendo su nombre se agruparan con un compañero yha? – decía Oaken.

Primer pareja, ¡Mérida y mulan!

Genial… que felicidad-decía Mérida saliendo de su asiento para ir con mulan.

Oye, yo también te quiero, espero y trabajemos bien Mérida- mulan decía sonriendo a su amiga.

Si, lo que sea, solo espero que lo que hagamos no explote- Mérida decía antes de sacar una manzana y morderla con fuerza.

Ahaha perdona lo de la pólvora chica-ruborizándose dijo Mulan.

Solo porque eres mi amiga y porque me encantan tus inventos locos – aun con la boca llena decía Mérida.

Oaken seguía diciendo las parejas; a kristoff le toco al odioso de Hans, a Olaf le toco con Marsh, sven trabajaría con rapunzel.

Todos conversaban entre ellos juntándose con quien se les dijo, mientras tanto Elsa solo guardo sus cosas en la mochila esperando ser llamada,pero estaba empezando a sentir ansiedad por tanto ruido, así que empezó a hiperventilar.

 _No, ¡nonononono hoy no por favor, No ahora! Okay, todo esta bien respira, recuerda lo que dijo el , inhala uno, dos, tres exhala, ¡no funciona del todo! ¡Maldito pánico! oh no... ¡Olvide el medicamento!_

En eso Anna que esperaba también, vio que su compañera platinada empezó a temblar y respirar más rápido de lo normal.

 _Cielos, sí que es muy tímida, se ve pálida, no es que vea mal, es linda, no, es hermosa eso es más completo, ¡no te distraigas Anna! espera.. eso es? ¡no! mal!_ _¡tiene un ataque de pánico!_ _¡No te quedes ahí idiota ve con ella!_

Así que apresuradamente Anna fue al asiento de Elsa para auxiliarla, ganándose algunas miradas de sus compañeros de clase.

Oye... ¿te encuentras bien? _¿Cómo le preguntas? ¡Ella no está bien chica estúpida!_

Elsa al momento no sabía que pasaba pero si percibió a la chica pelirroja que se acercó a ella para hablar, no era raro que sufriera de estos ataques furtivos , sino fue que podía escuchar claramente a la chica que le pregunto si estaba bien.

 _Tranquila Anna , es como en el trabajo de mama , se lo que tengo que hacer._

Okay estoy para ayudarte, necesito que me digas tu nombre, Anna decía con toda la calma que podía transmitirle a la rubia.

Ee-elss… El-saa…

 _Oh así es como se llama,_ pensó Anna, okay mi nombre es Anna, necesito que sigas lo que voy a decirte Elsa ¿está bien? Elsa solo asintió; Anna la tomo de las manos y comenzó a decirle.

Bien solo mírame y sigue mi respiración, inhala, exhala, despacio, muy bien lo haces perfecto sigue así una vez más, inhala exhala, piensa en algo que pueda calmarte Elsa, y sigue escuchándome.

Elsa solo imaginó entando en casa tocando el piano. eso siempre ayudaba aunque solo fueran recuerdos lejanos , poco a poco comenzó a respirar mejor , el temblor disminuyo y escuchaba a su alrederdor como antes , entonces Elsa miro sus manos , ya que sentía un calor que no era familiar , no quería que se fuera esa sensación ,era ajena ; pero se sentía bien .. como si llenara un vacío, entonces pudo ver que la fuente de ese sentimiento era la pelirroja que le estaba ayudando ; Elsa se estaba recuperando gracias a esta chica , quería agradecerle pero era tal su vergüenza que no dijo ni una sola palabra.

 _Oh trágame tierra, ¿porque no puedo ser por una vez en mi vida una chica normal? Ahora ella pensara que soy irrespetuosa, así se hace Elsa._

Las dos se olvidaron que estaban en un salón lleno de estudiantes que al arecer no prestaron mucha atención a la situación y dio gracias a dios Elsa por eso, sin embargo algunos amigos de Anna si vieron lo que ocurría pero no quisieron intervenir ya que , saben que Anna conoce primeros auxilios .

Mientras tanto el profesor Oaken seguía con la actividad, viendo que Anna tomo control de la situación y de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea, emparejar a las chicas. Solo él se regocijo en su travesura.

Chicos ya todos tienen un compañero, solo faltan dos personas, Elsa y Anna; ustedes son la última pareja.

Anna y Elsa solo se quedaron en la misma posición en la que estaban y se miraron una a la otra.

Parece que trabajare contigo Elsa, espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo Anna con voz tímida y encogiendo los hombros.

 _diablos eso estuvo cerca, un poco mas y va al hospital...Mama estaria orgullosa de mi .._

Elsa por su parte, trataba de entender que paso, y cómo fue que una persona que no conoce .

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar. quien es esta chica y porque tuvo que suceder hoy?_

Pudo ayudarla.


	2. mierda

_**Segundo cap**_ _._

 _ **NA: Disculpen por no actualizar la semana anterior, estuve muuuuy ocupada con los deberes de la universidad; n; si aún hay alguien que lea esta historia no se desanime, no será descontinuada. Recuerden… ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni la película (qué más quisiera para satisfacer al fandom 7u7)**_

 _ **Sin más disfruten de la lectura. By: May.**_

Previamente:

Parece que trabajare contigo Elsa, espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo Anna con voz tímida y encogiendo los hombros. _Diablos eso estuvo cerca, un poco más y va al hospital...Mama estaría orgullosa de mi_

Elsa por su parte, trataba de entender que paso, y cómo fue que una persona que no conoce pudo ayudarla. _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Quién es esta chica y porque tuvo que suceder hoy?_

El , al observar aquel Ambiente entre sus alumnos estaba un poco tenso decidió explicar el tema que harían para el proyecto en pareja, sabía que tanto los chicos de arte y arquitectura desde hace muchos años tenían una competividad y con este grupo no quería que fuera lo mismo.

Okay chicos veo que algunos ya se conocen, y espero que trabajen bien, proseguiré en decir en que consiste esta actividad, bien; como sabemos dentro del arte nacieron muchas ramas como la danza, escultura, música, pintura y poesía; pero la más importante fue el desarrollo de la Arquitectura. Todos prestaban atención a Oaken.

Así que mis niños, continuo diciendo el profesor lo que quiero que hagan no solo es un proyecto sino que cada uno de ustedes pueda entender el significado del Arte en la Arquitectura ¿Yha?

En eso suena el timbre dando a todos la alerta de que la clase había concluido, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salir de ahí. Elsa por su parte aún se encontraba en un estado semi catatónico el cual no sabía si moverse o quedarse donde esta, ella fijo su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos aquamarina que le mostraban preocupación. Casi todos ya se habían retirado, Oaken estaba borrando la pizarra, y los amigos de Anna seguro ya se encontraban en la cafetería esperando por ella.

¿Te sientes mejor? Pregunto Anna que seguía junto a Elsa, ella se sentó esperando a que Elsa reaccionara.

Sí. Estoy mejor gracias por L-la ayuda. Decía Elsa _. Oh Dios ¿he tartamudeado?_

No hay problema, ¡pero vaya que si me has dado un buen susto! Dijo Anna tocándose el pecho.

 _Es... Linda, nunca la había visto… o ¿será que nunca me tome el tiempo de ver a mi alrededor?_ Lo siento por preocuparte, esto no me había pasado en clase. Dijo Elsa esperando una respuesta negativa de su compañera. _Seguramente piensa que soy una molestia..._

Oh no hay problema…uh, pero creo que si queremos irnos hay que soltarnos las manos... ¿No crees? Decía Anna un poco sonrojada.

Elsa vio sus manos _¿desde cuándo…?_ Y como si hubiera fuego en ellas las alejo de las suyas. ¡Lo siento mucho!

No… yo tuve la culpa haha dijo Anna. _¿Porque me siento nerviosa? Cálmate Anna actúa como una persona normal…_

De pronto se oyen unos pasos en las escaleras anunciando que alguien se acercaba y efectivamente era kristoff.

¡Elsa! Vi lo que ocurrió, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? ¿Quieres que llame a kai? Decía kristoff con una gran preocupación.

No kristoff, solo fue un episodio, creo que fue por no poder dormir bien últimamente decía Elsa volteando a donde estaba kristoff.

No hay necesidad de nada de eso, alguien me auxilio, fu-fue de gran ayuda su nombre es… uh... _¡oh rayos olvide su nombre!_


	3. El Especial

**Hola Queridos lectores, Entrego Actualizacion a esta Historia que el polvo ya la estaba cubriendo. Mil perdones por no publicar. no me justifico . Recuerden que no estan olvidadas ningunas de las dos historias que estoy desarrollando. recuerden Congelados no es de mi autoria , ni los personajes , solo la ficcion creada en este documento. sin mas disfruten de la lectura... by : May.**

En ese momento se creó un ambiente incomodo entre las únicas tres personas que había en el salón. _Oh buda que no recuerda mi nombre... bueno era de esperarse_. Anna se decía a sí misma.

Anna…. Mi nombre es Anna dijo ella por segunda vez.

Oh... si... discúlpame Anna, dijo Elsa uniendo sus manos como señal de cohibición.

En eso Oaken recogía alegremente sus pertenencias y se dirigió a sus alumnos. Espero y se den prisa chicos, la cafetería quedara sin alimentos dentro de poco y recuerden que hoy es el especial de… ¡CHOCOLATE! Interrumpieron Elsa Y Anna a la vez. Lo único que se pudo observar fue a las dos chicas en un estado de impresión desviando las miradas y más rojas que un semáforo en alto.

¡Oh Demonios, es cierto. Elsa démonos prisa! Con apuro dijo kristoff.

Ve tu primero kristoff, dijo Elsa introduciendo sus cosas en su bolso. Él le dio una mirada interrogativa. Okay…. Te veo allá. Ya con kristoff saliendo solo quedaron las chicas, Elsa sin saber qué hacer y sin saber si Anna la escuchaba o no, comenzó a hablar con una voz que parecía susurro.

Disculpa Anna, normalmente tengo buena memoria, creo que fue el momento. Aun no me recupero del todo. Decía Elsa esperando que la chica pudiera comprender.

NaaH no pasa nada señorita, créeme que lo he tenido peor, recuerdo que una vez en la escuela secundaria estábamos de excursión en un museo y cuando menos lo espere... ¡BUUM! Ya no estaban mis amigos al lado mío! Y lo primero que hice fue entrar en pánico, ni siquiera veía a mi tutor.

Anna. dijo Elsa.

Y para colmo no recordaba donde se encontraba el transporte y pensaba que me quedaría ahí por siempre y que me iban a olvidar, quería llorar pero, ¡que rayos tenía 14! ¡Se supone que era una chica grande! Entonces recordé que tenía un celular y oh gracias al cielo por esos aparatos, pero para mí mala suerte no tenía señal.

Anna. Volvió a llamarle sintiendo en su rostro una sonrisa que estaba por salir.

¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No había ni una maldita rayita de señal! y dure horas, sola hasta que Olaf me encontró en una banca hambrienta, solo quería una hamburguesa con doble carne y cebollas fritas y…. estoy divagando…. ¿Por qué no me detuviste Elsa? Decía Anna desinflándose en donde estaba parada.

Elsa la había escuchado atentamente pero en lugar de sentir irritación, quería reír. No de forma burlona, sino una autentica risa de alegría. No tuvo más que inflar sus mejillas para no ocasionar malos entendidos con Anna. _Dios es demasiado lindo eso._ Pensó Elsa.

Lindo. Dijo sin pensarlo ¿ _espera, que? ¡Oh Dios lo dije!_

¿Espera, que? Decía Anna sintiendo como viajaba la sangre hacia su rostro, una vez más. _¿Piensa que es lindo? ¡¿Quién puede encontrar el divagar lindo!?_

¡N-no nada no dije nada _! ¡Qué vergüenza! Nunca me había pasado esto, okay Elsa cálmate. No quieres otro ataque, respira... ¡¿qué hago?!_

Nadie ha considerado mis divagaciones lindas, solo… molestas. Pero .. ¿gracias? Anna decía con un poco de duda. En fin, creo que nos conocimos de una manera diferente no? ¡Un buen diferente! ¡No quise decir que fuese malo, fue bueno! ¡No que fuera bueno lo que pasó, tu manos eran cálidas y te ayude! y… de nuevo divago... _¡PORQUE NO MEJOR ME MUERO AQUÍ!_ Uh... perdona...es mejor que me vaya. Si, uh adiós Elsa. Anna ya bajaba las escaleras del salón.

¡NOO! Elsa grito.

Quiero decir, no tienes por qué irte, además... recuerda que hoy es el especial. Además... amo el chocolate. ¿Porque no me acompañas? _Oye, eso ha estado bien._ Te debo algo a cambio por tu ayuda ¿no?

Anna sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana. Muéstrame el camino.


	4. NOTA DE AUTOR

chicos y chicas que siguen esta historia; felices fiestas y los mejores deseoa para todos!

Una ENORME disculpa por no actualizar ; he tenido bastante trabajo , la escuela me comio por completo y mi computador murio por la patria (; n;) en fin , muchas cosas y cambios me han pasado... PERO no he olvidado la historia , tendr que reestructurar todo ya que todo lo que tenia se shingueki ... gracias por su paciencia .. habra pronto un nuevo capitulo.. by: MAY..


End file.
